Cat and Mouse
by Strikersky
Summary: Sora could always be found running, or more precisely running away from a persistent Captain that refuses to stop chasing her. But after running so long you tend to forget why you were running in the first place, after all everyone has to face their fears sooner or later. Kenpachi X OC


**Hello Strikersky**

**I know it's been a long time, but since it was almost Valentines day I wanted to do another fanfiction. I decided to do a Bleach fan fiction why, well I was watching some funny moments with Kenpachi and I thought it was so cute how he would chase Ichigo around the Soul Society. I though maybe he was used to chasing people around when he wanted something. I know you might be getting tired of the name Sora for every Oc Fanfiction I chose to do but that is just easior for me. Sora was always a name I loved and I always saw infant potential for it, after all the sky is endless...But if you want I can see that a change the name every once and a while tell me what you think. Enjoy the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora ran as fast as her feet could carry her, many saw it as training as she always seemed to be running, back and forth, to one place from another. This was usually how she started her day only getting a break from running at night. Sora continued her fast pace leaving no room for catching up or even saying hello.

Her long white hair got in the way of her bright blue cat like eyes as her pale white skin made her look almost sickly as she continued to keep her hands by her side running. She ran in such a blur many never knew it was her, only guessing what the white blur might be.

Her black shinigami uniform covered her but it was uncomfortable at first for there was no room for her tail. Yes I was part cat, and I had white ears to match. The only reason people seemed to know what she looked like was those rare occasions she chose to stop running but it would only be for a minute or two before she started again.

Running past the 6th division she saw her Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. His long black hair always got in his face but he never seemed to mind. He wore white bones in his long hair, along with his black uniform with a white captain coat. I bowed to him

"Good Morning Captain"

"…Morning"

His grey eyes stared at her as he waved for her to continue he was one of the only ones to notice why she always ran. Although it was good training…I had another reason to be running a little more then the lines of training it was because-

A crash came through the old building I gasped at the sight when things began to crumble around them I held my hand above me mostly to not get hit by falling rumble. There stood the reason for her running and constant hiding around the soul society.

He stood tall like the proud man he was his black hair spiked with bell's falling from him making small jingles as he walked closer to her. His light brown eye was looking my way as the other was covered in an eye patch that was not injured.

"Sora it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Kenpachi…"

She stared at him then the girl on his shoulder he was the only man she knew who could look intimidating with a child on his back. The girl had short pink hair, brown eyes and wore the lieutenant uniform that always surprised me as she smiled

"Sora-chan! Sora-chan!" She screamed

"Yachiru it's good to see you again" She smiled

"Can you play now?!"

"No I have to go before-" She gave a nervous look to the scary man who held her.

"Don't worry Yachiru once we catch Sora after we have our chat you can play all you want"

"Really Ken-chan!"

She smiled exited by the thought. Sora's ears flattened against her head hearing it, she had no idea why the man continued to chase her after so long but he was relentless! placing her hands to her chest.

"Last chance Sora, aren't you tired of this game cat and mouse"

He gave a throaty chuckle. Pearl tears appeared to her eyes, he always found one way or another to scare her but she didn't want to know why he was so persistent to catch her.

"After her Ken-chan!" Hand to her chest she cried as she ran

"I don't like this game anymore!"

Lifting her legs high she ran which her speed always surprised the others. Today was no different but this time Kenpachi seemed more determined to catch the small cat like girl. Yachiru smiled

"You can do it Ken-chan just keep her in sight!"

"I know!"

He growled in annoyance right behind her. Even at top speed he refused to stop he was only a few steps away. Why did this all start why was he so persistent to catch me!

I never did anything wrong before this I was always by Captain Byakuya side at least till I met you. The moment you saw me you said in a harsh tone

"From this point you belong to me unless you can keep away from me"

I had never felt so small in my entire life why then, why now, why don't you give up an leave me alone! It was no use every two steps I took, he was one more ahead. The tall wall's blocked anyway of escaping if I'm not on my feet there was no way to get away if I took a chance to jump it would be no escape, he would just catch me in midair and that was no good idea.

After running for so long it was harder every time to get away from the man he always seemed to be there as if he was being lead to me by instinct…after so long it was no surprise. Every step was heavy with her light weight but sore, after so long it always to a bigger toll on her smaller body.

While the man seemed perfectly okay and content to continue. Swift steps could only last so long after all the ground was no longer solid as it turned to a gravel causing every step to get only slower. I'm so tired I can't go on any longer.

Sora took a final step before the gravel beneath her feet became unstable she tripped straight into the arms of the one she was trying to get away from. It was the first time she was so close to the man as his larger hand gripped her he held her quite firmly in his arms.

"Na-na NO!" He gave a possessive smirk,

"Wow Ken-chan I knew you could do it!"

Tears continued to fall, after so much time of escaping his pursuit he caught her. Her hearts sped up what would he do, he wouldn't kill her would he? No her Captain would allow it right?

"Time to end our little game Sora"

He whispered in her ear. I was going to be eaten! Sora took her hand pulling her with him and even when she struggled the older man merely glared at her for trying.

"I'm not going with you, I don't want to, Please I don't want to!" The man stared back as Yachiru smiled

"Your scaring her Ken-chan" Kenpachi brought his hand to her face scared for impact she slapped him.

"…"

Kenpachi's grip tightened as she stared at him, she had not planned to hit him. Yachiru gave a mischievous smile

"You okay Ken-chan?" Sora gave a scared look as he glared.

"Yachiru"

"Yeah!?"

"Go get some candy me and Sora have things to do, I'll give her to you after to play"

"Okay have fun with Sora-chi" Now with Yachiru it only gave her a bigger reason to be scared…"

Now we can get there two ways one walk there two I can carry you" Petrified she stood still with fear Kenpachi gave up lifting her she was light as her white hair hanged from her side.

"We'll be there in a moment."

Sora's heart quickened this was the closes she had been to anyone she looked up at him, his face had a scar covering his eyes funny she never noticed maybe because she never had a chance to study him so close before. The smirk on his face never ceased as they made their way there. Many stared at the pair seeing as they had never seen the girl in which the captain was holding quite protectively in his arms.

She had done such a good job in hiding after all. The stares continued all the way to his room placing her down she stood the furthest away possible from the elder.

He locked the door hiding the key. Her tail moved worried behind her refusing to stay still as she held her hands together.

"Finally, alone… I've been wanting this for a long time." He gave a grin showing his canine like teeth it was the same feeling she had when she first laid eyes in the man. The feeling of being small, scared, and alone

"…"

"I'm sorry Captain for whatever I did to you, I promise it won't happen again please just stop chasing me and leave me alone" The bold statement caught him off guard, hopefully with this he might let her go.

"You've done nothing wrong, but No I will never stop chasing you."

"Huh, but-"

"If I didn't do anything wrong then why-" Sora noticed he got to close for comfort. Backing away she ran but the room was so small Kenpachi just took some joy into chasing her. But there were no windows, other doors, nothing.

"As much as I enjoy chasing you, why do you continue to run? You know you must face your fears sooner or later…"

Staring at him he stopped chasing why was I running again, I ran for so long I forgot what made me start in the first place…was I really so scared to ask… Staring, he smirked

"Why, why are you chasing me, you could have gave up, why were you so persistent to catch me?"

It was like a relief washed over her as he smiled. Walking up to her she stood still, she wanted to know the answer so badly, that after so long she didn't want to be scared.

"Kenpachi?"

"I thought I told you, you belong to me after all, you couldn't escape right?"

"…"

"Belong"

"Yeah my little kitten the moment I saw you, you were no longer a stray, you were mine"

Placing a hand to her ears he smiled finally being able to touch her ears she blushed at how kindly he pet her, that she purred, Kenpachi smiled. Most just tugged at her saying how strange she was never treated so gentle before. Closing her eyes she purred into his hand accepting his affection. Why is he petting me, why am I letting him? He stopped taking his hand to bring her close she looked up at the taller man as he leaned down kissing her, he was a bit surprised at how rough her tongue was she was very close to cat.

Sora blushed allowing him to continue, Kenpachi smiled petting her again. He seemed to enjoy when I purred for him. When he picked me up I purred into his neck as he placed me into his bed.

"Stay" He placed a hand on my head leaving for a moment. Rummaging into his drawer he took out something as she sat on the bed waiting patiently. Sora looked up at him as he peered down at her,

"Hold still, kitten"

It seemed he was keen on the nickname as she allow him to place the strange item around her neck, trusting him not to tie to tight. The small sound of a bell came from her instead of Kenpachi. The silver bell rang as she looked up him.

"Kitten's need collars don't they?"

"I'm not all cat Kenpachi" He smirked

"Yes you are, and people need to know exactly who you belong too"

The dominant male leaned down to kiss her once more, as she tasted what she could only say was Kenpachi, blushing again. Her tall wagged nervously as she pushed softly against his chest, Kenpachi stared down at her once more as if to say 'what is it?'

"…I-I don't belong to you" He nipped her ear it hurt

"What was that?" He said in the rather harsh tone she remembered him always having. She remembered the fear, pushing him away

"Let me go, I don't and never will belong to you!"

The bell around her neck rang with every movement. She cried as she tried to get away to run anything. But he gripped her pulling her back holding her tail

"Sh…kitten"

He took the opportunity to pet her but she refused to purr for him scared. Kissing her neck he finally got her to purr saying

"Kami I love you"

"…"

"huh? What did you say?"

"I love you Sora"

"…"

"Why do you think I spent so long to catch you, for a quick fuck? I love ya Sora, I adore you, you're my kitten"

"Love?"

She blushed as her tail moved from side to side. Her ears moved to her head

"Absolutely, adorable"

Kissed her while running a hand along her cat ears. She could only purr into the kiss. Till a knock on the door cam

"Ken-chan! You said me a Sora-mommy could play, I do get a mommy right Ken-chan" Kenpachi looked at her as she blushed

"Well"

"I-I"

"Sure" He finally said.

"Yea!" He'd clearly made the girl's day.

"You belong to me kitten never forget that"

He kissed her ear. She didn't seem to mind that he possessively held her even when he allowed Yachiru to come in. She merely smiled holding onto her new mother as she looked up to Kenpachi he smiled as they sat on his lap.

"Love ya Kitten"

"…I-I"

She blushed as he smiled "I can wait for you replay…Kitten"

XXXxxxXXX

It had been a month since that day Sora was doing the same thing as she always did, running away from the familiar Captain. The bell rang every time she ran through the hall's, as did Kenpachi. Kenpachi gripped her into his usual hug.

"You did it again Ken-chan I knew you could! Can we go home?" Giving the usual smirk,

Sora blushed

"Well kitten?"

"Okay"

He pet her as she purred. It had seemed since the day they got together that was all they did, though she'd never admit it but Kenpachi seemed to always be able to catch her much easier now. Placing his hand around her waist he held Yachiru with the other.

"I love you Sora"

Yachiru smiled "Are you going to tell Ken-chan too"

"Yachiru!"She blushed

"No its okay, I love you too Zaraki"

With that she ran ahead so she wouldn't see what effect it might have on the captain

"She got away Ken-chan!"

He was still stunned replaying the moment in his mind but now once he caught her she was going to tell him as many times as he'd like. After all she only had one owner, running to catch the girl once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I don't know if I might make another chapter but I'll tell ya later...I really liked this one and have few more ideas for it but well tell me what ya think.**

**Well hope you liked the story, till next time, **

**Strikersky**


End file.
